The Four Legendary Yokai
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: Kagome was orriginally from the past so why is she in the future she encounters a demon when fighting w inu and finds out its her sister! rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's originally from the fuedal era how does she learn this? When she runs into her older sister of course! Who is traveling with the famous thief Yokou Kurama and killer Hiei. She finds out she is related to Inuyasha! What has the world come too! Wait if she's related to Inuyasha she was related to Sesshomaru! Oh kami what chaos will fall upon them once they find out. And why is Kurama looking at Kagome like that! And Hiei and Satori are what!

"Oi! Where are you going now wench!" Inuyasha called after Kagome as he stomped after her. Her hands clenched into fists. She spun around with an angry snarl. He was tookin aback by the snarl. "ka-Kagome?" he asked taking a step back.

"What! What is it this time you want! Haven't you done enough". Before he could answer laughter rang through out the clearing. They looked around. "who's there!" Inuyasha growled out. A demoness then stepped out that looked almost like Kagome.

She had long silver silky hair down past her butt, her eyes a very beautiful auburn color. She had claws, fangs, and pointed like elf ears. On her forehead was a symbol of a black rose. Two black stripes adorned her left cheek, the one on top was jagged while the one below it was smooth. She wore a black silken battle kimono. It had no sleeves and was loose yet tight enough to show off her frame. She had this look about her of playfulness, caring, and someone who looked very feisty. She also had this carefree about her. On her hands were black leathery gloves that had no fingers. A sword was firmly strapped to her side with a dagger tucked into the flap of the kimono.

Kagome and Inuyasha gasped. "S-S-SATORI!" they both stuttered out, but then looked at each other confusedly. "how do you know my sister" they said in unison. Their eyes widened and Satori giggled again. "well its good to see you again imouto, 'nii'san". They reverted their gaze back to her. Their eyes the size of boulders.

Satori grinned playfully as her silky inu tail swished behind her. "well i would see why you wouldn't know you are siblings". She then snapped her fingers. A blue light surrounded Kagome.

She now had silver silky hair down to her waist. A silky inu tail swaying behind her. Her eyes were gold. A symbol of a deep blue tear drop adorned her forehead as one silver smooth stripe adorned her left cheek. She now had fangs and claws.

A silver light surrounded Inuyasha. His furry ears were replaced with a silky tail and he now had elven ears. Nothing else changed except for the three jagged blue stripes on his right cheek. A red flame adorned his forehead.

"I-I'M A FULL DEMON!" Inuyasha said shocked, his eyes the size of boulders. Satori grinned "of course you are silly did you really think one of the legendary yokai was a honyou?". "L-L-LEGENDARY?" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in shock.

Satori heaved a sigh and motioned for them to sit down then she sat and began to tell them of who they really were. "well lets start with our parents of course you know our father was Inutaisho, but our mother you probably don't remember her name was Sakura, now for why we have different numbers of stripes, as you know Sesshomaru has four stripes signaling he is the oldest of us all. You, Inuyasha, have three signaling you are the second born, then me since i have two and then you, Kagome, are the runt of the family.." her voice was full of humor.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Satori laughed "well anyways, you see that we each have different symbols out forehead Kagome yours is a rain drop and thus you control the rain and get your strength from it, Inuyasha you have the fire emblem so you can control a crimson flame and you get your strength from fire, Sesshomaru has the crescent moon his is very unique and he is stronger then you two he gets his strength from the moon and each phase of the moon gives him certain strengths he can control poison, and I have the emblem of the black rose..." Kagome cut her off "the most rarest flower" she said in awe.

"hai imouto, which means i get my power from any type of roses, but most from the black rose..." she pulled out a black rose from her hair and showed them. "I can control all elements that you three have as well as my own which is controlling darkness". Someone then cut her off "And in having the power to control the darkness has made her stronger then all of us". Came a regal voice.

Sesshomaru was then standing beside Satori. She grinned happily up at him and he smirked. "awe come on sesshy'nii'san your just jealous your imouto is stronger then you!" Satori teased. He scoffed and turned back to his other younger siblings who were gawking at him. He sweat dropped. "as I was saying before Sesshy interrupted me..." "wench! Who said you could run off!".

Satori's eye brow twitched in irritation her eyes shut. "HIEI IF YOU EVER CALL ME A WENCH AGAIN I SWEAR ILL CHOP YOU UP INTO ITTY BITTY TINY PIECES AND LET THAT DAMNABLE DIRTY HONYOU EAT YOU!" she yelled angrily as she spun around. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "is it a genetic thing?". "i do believe so" Sesshomaru said as he too sweat dropped.

A very handsome yokai then stood beside Satori. He had gravity defying black hair. His eyes were a crimson color. He was at least two inches taller then Satori. Almost as tall as Sesshomaru. He wore a black battle kimono as well. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him and Inuyasha to push her which made her go flying tumbling into someone which made him to go crash into a tree and she ended up in his lap.

"eheheheh!" she had swirleys in her eyes then shook her head and looked up to see silver eyes, silver hair and..."KAWAII!" she jumped up and latched onto his kitsune ears. His eye brow twitched in irritation. She then jumped back with a blush and ran back to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru glared at the fox who returned his deadly gaze. Satori pushed Sesshomaru when a scowl. "ease up bro he won't even think about hurting her". "keh" was what she got for an answer as he began to walk away. She growled in irritation and followed after him.

Hiei gave his fox friend a scowl. He crossed his arms and glared at Hiei "i didn't do anything!". "hn, you were the one who got in a glaring contest with her brother now who's to say she'll start getting agitated with me". Kurama got a sly look. "you just wanna get laid".

Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widened as they gawked. Hiei's eyebrow twitched as he glared at him. He then turned and stalked off. Kurama then looked at Inuyasha then looked at Kagome. His eyes skimmed over her sizing her up. _/hmm nice body, filled out verrrry well/_. He skimmed his eyes over her again and again. Then herd a voice beside his ear. "don't get you hopes up Kurama, look your making her nervous" she purred out.

He took his gaze off Kagome and looked at Satori who was smirking at him. He finally stood up and scratched his head and grinned at he sheepishly. He knew she was threatening him about her sister warning him not to do anything stupid or he might have three raging legendary yokai on his ass.

Satori then walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and puled them into a hug "ITS SOO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" she shouted as they sweat dropped. "ya, where'd Sesshomaru go?" Kagome asked curiously. "back to the palace I believe, so you can do anything you want until he need use of us, sounds harsh don't it". Inuyasha made a scoffing noise confirming her words. Kagome giggled "so what are you doing?". "me! Oh nothing just hanging with that damned fox and that damnable kawaii Hiei". Kagome eyed her then noticed their were bite marks on her bottom lip just barely noticeable. Her eyes widened and pointed only to have Inuyasha look. Satori pulled away from them with a sheepish smirk "well! Gotta fly!".

She took a step back only to have Inuyasha grab her arm "OH NO YOU DON'T". she eep'ed, but then Sesshomaru had her pinned from behind with a smirk. She struggled "NO FAIR LEMME GO!". Sesshomaru turned her around and looked at her bottom lip. "who?" he asked curiously. "um..." her gaze wavered over to Hiei and he followed it as well as Inuyasha and Kagome.

Hiei quirked an eyebrow at them, but it was cut short as a group of demons burst into the clearing. Satori got a sadistic grin she always got with a look in her eyes of pure hatred blood thirty joy of the slaughter that she was about to commit. Kagome stared at her in pure terror as her sister turned from sweet and funny to sadistic and a killer.

Satori unleashed her sword from its slumber in its sheath and got ready a heavy beat of a song running through her head. Then the fighting commenced everyone attacked. Hiei stayed by Satori's side with the same sadistic look in his eyes as were in hers.

Satori lunged her sword through the jaw of a demon and out the top of his head. She then yanked it out causing a gruesome wound blood splattering onto her face only to cause her to smirk in pleasure at smelling blood (A/N damn! She demented!).

Soon the demons were slain and Hiei and Satori and almost everyone else was covered in blood. Satori flung the blood of her sword and sheathed it. She then whipped the blood off her face with a slow sweep of her hand. Kagome starred at her in pure horror. Her sister was demented!

"WELL I CALL THE HOT SPRINGS!" Satori said happily. An arm snaked around her waist and she looked at Hiei who was looking at her pervertidly "what makes you think your going alone". Her eyebrow twitched. "must you be perverted in front of them. . . . ." she pointed at Inuyasha Sesshomaru and Kagome who's eyes were wide.

He smirked "when it comes to you hai". He answered huskily next to her ear. She shuttered involuntarily, and he smirked arrogantly. She bit his ear slightly with a smirk "not this time koi maybe some other time". He huffed and pulled away from her.

Satori began to walk off and Kagome ran after her. Satori got undressed and slipped into the warm water with a relieved sigh as Kagome dived in. Kagome then looked at her.

"Satori?". Satori didn't bother to open her eyes. "hm?". "how come i was in the future if i was born here?". Satori opened her eyes and looked at her sister with a sad smile. "we were all seperated when our father was killed you were scent to the future to live with the higurashi's till you were old enough to return Sesshomaru stayed at the castle Inuyasha was put with a human and looked honyou and me. . .i was sent to a village and tortured ever day until i was able to escape".

Kagome looked at her in horror. Satori smiled gently at her and moved her head to the side and showed her something. Kagome looked at it closely. It was a scar! From right under her eye to her chin in a diagonal line. (A/N looks like this except its a bit jagged).

"Demons shouldn't be able to scar" Kagome said in shock. "They can when they use a sacred blade of a priest or miko, but don't worry about it I've learned to live with it and glad i have it". Satori said a bit happily.

"How can you be glad you have a scar?" Kagome asked curiously. Satori grinned "Because its a reminder of all the times i had gotten back at that cursed priest". "So Inuyasha is my brother, I can't believe i fell in love with him".

"You didn't fall in love with him you felt safe in his arms because he is your kin and thus you took your safety in them and you rely on him its a kinship of love not love as in loving someone as a mate". Satori said as she began to wash her hair.

"Speaking of mates! How'd you meet. . . Hiei. . .ya thats it!". Kagome asked curiously as she scrubbed her tail clean.

"Long story, but the boys can wait, it was when I had escaped and when I got this scar," She pointed at her scar, "When I first got out of the village. . . ."

!FLASH BACK!

She looked around making sure no one was following her. She was 13 years old. She had a small dagger in hand and was clutching onto it tightly. She then made a beeline to the edge of the forest only to be stopped by the priest.

She snarled at him clutching onto the small blade tighter. He glared at her "How many times are you gonna try to escape me? Until you learn you will never be able too you will stay in that shed" He hissed out. She glared "Shut up! I'm not going to put up with your beatings anymore! I'm leaving and you ain't gonna do anything about it!".

And thats when he had pulled his blade out and lunged at her. She moved to the side, but his blade had still hit her. She shouted in pain as she clutched her face under her right eye. He stood up completely dropping his guard and she took advantage by lunging at him. He tried to dodge, but was too late and her blade sunk into his chest. He roared in pain and yanked it out and glared at her.

She took this time to run while he was wounded. She knew he wasn't just some ordinary priest. Oh no he was a rat yokai pretending to be a priest. She ran for hours on end her wound bleeding that should have healed hours ago.

Branches and vines whipped at her tearing her all ready torn kimono that was given to her by her mother. Tears from pain poured down her face. She kept running until she tripped and stumbled into a tree with a painful yelp still clutching her face. The tears were making her wound sting as they slid down it. She gritted her teeth and stood up, but failed miserably.

Her tears had finally stopped but her wound was still bleeding. Then she seen crimson eyes looking at her wound he looked to only be 15. She was then able to speak. "w-what do you want" her voice was pained. He ignored her as he reached up and moved her hand aside gently and looked at her wound.

He scowled and whipped the blood off her face with out touching the wound. She flinched not really use to feeling a soft touch from anyone, only pain and forceful hits. Once the blood was off her cheek he looked closer at the wound. He then smoothed something over it and she winced back with a hiss. He then stood up and began walking away. She stumbled to her feet and ran after him. "Wait!" She called frantically. He stopped and turned to her with a questioning look. "I have no where to go so can I um. . . . so can I stay with you until I find my brother?". He gave her a nod and she smiled for once in her life in joy and walked beside him.

!END OF FLASH BACK!

". . . .I traveled with him and Kurama for years still looking for y'all and helped them when they needed it and over the time we fell hard for each other, but we never told the other until I was mortally injured in one of our fights with a group of demons". Satori said with enthusiasm lighting Kagome's mood.

Once they were done washing and clean they made their way back to the others who were now in Sango's Miroku's and Shippo's company. "KAWAII!" Satori squealed running over to Shippo and scooping him up and petting his tail.

Shippo sweat dropped, but took advantage of the attention none the less. He snuggled into her stomach and purred slightly. Satori's eyes lit up even more "KAWAII!".

Everyone sweat dropped then shook it off. "so tell me again 'gome Inuyasha Sesshomaru-Sama and Satori are you older siblings?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome nodded with a grin. The boys then marched off to the springs who had blood caked on them. Satori's tail twitched as well as her ears. She scoped the area with her senses and site.

She began to smell lust. -.- "Kagome. . . .". Kagome looked at her "what?". "are you in heat?". Kagome looked like she was thinking. "Um no why?". Satori looked behind her and sniffed at her own scent "UGG! WHAT IS IT! BREEDING SEASON FOR INU'S!".

"Yes, it is Satori you should know that". Sesshomaru said casually. Inuyasha Kagome and Satori blinked at him and blinked again. "SO YOUR SAYING IM GONNA BE ATTRACTED TO EVER MALE/FEMALE FOR THREE DAYS!" they all three shouted at him. "Yes, but I figured you could restrain it, Satori, since I am able too and you are stronger then me". She huffed and glared at him.

The other boys then appeared. Satori seen Hiei's eyes flash, but he quickly hid it and casted it aside. He always did leave them when she was in heat and now wasn't and exception. She saddened a bit. She didn't want him to go. He gave her a grin before turning and running off.

She knew why he did run off. Its because he wasn't sure she was ready or it could be he wasn't ready either way she didn't want him to leave. Kurama clapped her on the shoulder with a grin. She scoffed at him and stalked off somewhere Shippo bounced over to Kagome.

"Whats up her ass?" Inuyasha asked. "well dog! She always acts like this when he leaves". Kurama filled in while looking at his claws. He herd a growl from Kagome and looked at her. She was glaring at him. He smirked and she huffed and walked off. Sesshomaru then was gone heading back to his palace. Kagome went to go find her sister and the others returned to the village.

Kagome found her sister at the goshinboku pouting. She giggled at her and jumped up onto a branch below her. They chatted for a bit before finally falling asleep

ok ok I know sucky ending for the first chap but tell me if you like and maybe I'll continue it WELL! Ja ne! I'm off to go work on one of my other stories and maybe finally update them


	2. Update

Welp, guess what! MKIA has decided that she is going to come back and work on this story and a couple other ones as well. Good thing is I've become a lot better from my newb days. So expect a better chapter to come ;3. I don't know when the chap will be done and I might even rerwrite the first chapter, but when it's up it'll be up :p


End file.
